Loading and unloading of vehicles such as cars or trucks, for example, can be difficult in situations where an object is placed/stored in an awkward position relative to the vehicle and/or involving ergonomic limitations related to reaching or placing the object. For example, an object loaded onto a roof of a car may be difficult to reach by a person based on a person's height, strength and/or flexibility. Additionally, the person may have difficulty accessing a portion of the object meant to facilitate removal or loading (e.g., a handle or other grabbing implement) from the car.